1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the formation of a Jack-O-Lantern from a pumpkin. In particular, this invention relates to a plurality of pumpkin die elements of closed contour representing various facial features of a Jack-O-Lantern. More in particular, this invention relates to the use of a plurality of pumpkin die elements which are displaced through the wall of a pumpkin to provide facial feature openings through the pumpkin wall. Still further, this invention relates to pumpkin die elements having particular structural features directed to the impact loading of die elements through the pumpkin wall. Still further, this invention pertains to pumpkin die elements having an upper edge and a lower edge where the upper edge may include a flange section or rib element to increase the stress surface area when the die element is being impact loaded. More in particular, this invention pertains to a pumpkin die element which may have an arcuate lower edge surface to interface with the arcuate contour of the pumpkin outer surface. Still further, this invention pertains to a pumpkin die element which may include a lower edge formed into a knife edge for ease of displacement through the wall of a pumpkin. Additionally, this invention pertains to a method of forming a Jack-O-Lantern in a minimal time interval by providing closed contour die elements which are impact loaded and displaced through the wall of the pumpkin.
2. Prior Art
Systems for forming a Jack-O-Lantern from a pumpkin are known in the prior art. The closest prior art known to the inventor is U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,574, which is directed to a system for forming a Jack-O-Lantern. However, this system is extremely complex in structural formation including both a frontal plate and a rear plate which are secured each to the other on the outside of the pumpkin through cords. The frontal plate has a number of cutting instruments mounted for placement of various facial features and cutting instruments are rotatively forced against the outside of the pumpkin to cut out sections to form appropriate apertures. Such a system does not allow for use of relatively inexperienced persons, such as children, in the formation of a Jack-O-Lantern. Additionally, placement and mounting is time consuming and does not allow for a minimization of the time in providing Jack-O-Lantern facial feature openings.
Other prior art known to the inventor includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 634,892; 2,612,123; 2,876,714; 1,520,856; D221,245; D216,325; 2,499,309; 2,620,755; D145,812; D101,584; and, 929,215. In general, such prior art systems are directed to cookie cutter implements, or chopping knives. Such prior art devices do not provide for arcuate lower sections or edges to interface with an arcuate contour, such as that seen on a pumpkin. Such prior art systems generally would provide for a planar lower edge to cut through dough or other pliable material compositions. In particular, such prior art systems would not be amenable to a curved lower edge section, since such would not allow a complete cutting through of the composition.
Additionally, such prior art systems are generally not directed to upper edges having increased surface areas to allow impact loading. Increased surface areas would not be amenable to the prior art systems, since the increased area within the contour of the cookie cutter elements would defeat the purpose of such cookie cutting systems. In such prior art devices, it is not the opening which is important, but the internal contour of the dough and such increased surface area provided by rolled over sections or flanges would deform the internal material.